Tasia Valenza
Tasia Valenza (born April 5, 1967 in New York City) is an American actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994) - Monster 2 (ep9), Vlorana (ep9) *Batman: The Animated Series (1994) - Mariam (ep76) *Batman Beyond (2000-2001) - Female Cop (ep39), Servant Girl#1 (ep50) *Danger Rangers (2005-2006) - Gabriella, Ana (ep15), Firefighter#3 (ep5), London Reporter (ep2), Raccoon Kid#2 (ep2) *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Senorita Theresa (ep20), Vampire#2 (ep5) *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *Ozzy & Drix (2002-2004) - Maria Amino *Spicy City (1997) - Margo (ep4) *Star Wars: Resistance (2019-2020) - Venisa Doza *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2010-2014) - Shaak Ti *Superman: The Animated Series (1996) - Policewoman (ep6) *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Female Cultist (ep15) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1997) - Jade *The Wild Thornberrys (2000) - Camel (ep55) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2003-2005) - Brooke Bjork (ep33), Lupe Chesares (ep17), Wormian#2 (ep17) 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Immigrants (2010) - Brunette 'TV Specials' *Star Wars: Resistance: The Escape (2020) - Venisa Doza Anime Voice Work 'OVA - Dubbing' *Tekkaman Blade II (2001) - Natasha Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel (2006) - Sniper Wolf Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Leo's Fortune (2014) - Mathilda 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Mobius Final Fantasy (2019) - Ultimecia 'Video Games' *Age of Empires III (2005) - Amelia Black *Age of Empires III: The WarChiefs (2006) - Amelia Black, Additional Voices *Age of Mythology (2002) - Reginleif *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - Pride Trooper, Pride Technician *Arcanum: Of Steamworks & Magick Obscura (2001) - Raven *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Martha Wayne, Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Poison Ivy/'Pamela Isley' *Battlezone II: Combat Commander (1999) - Yelana Shabayev *Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge (2003) - "Brooklyn" Betty Charles *DreamWorks & Aardman: Flushed Away (2006) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer (2007) - NPC (Female Dwarf), Nadaj, PC (Female Hardened Battler) *Ground Control (2000) - Enrica Hayes, Additional Voices *Ground Control: Dark Conspiracy (2000) - Enrica Hayes, Additional Voices *Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine (1999) - Sophia Hapgood *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Poison Ivy *Injustice 2 (2017) - Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley *King's Quest: Mask of Eternity (1998) - Sara, Sylph *Kingpin: Life of Crime (1999) - Additional Voices *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley *Lego Dimensions (2017) - Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley *Leisure Suit Larry's Casino (1998) - Annette Boning *Leisure Suit Larry: Love for Sail! (1996) - Annette Boning, Female Ship's Announcer *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Spider-Woman *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Madam HYDRA *Max Steel: Covert Missions (2001) - Dawn *Predator: Concrete Jungle (2005) - Isabella, Mother *Revenant (1999) - Kylie, Townswomen *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Monica Hughes *Samurai Western (2005) - Child 2, Claudia *Spider-Man 2: The Game (2004) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010) - Shaak Ti *Star Wars: Demolition (2000) - Aurra Sing *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Aurra Sing, Empire Hovercraft Captain, Rebel Blaster Cannon *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Kaliyo Djannis, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Kaliyo Djannis *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Kaliyo Djannis *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Kaliyo Djannis, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Kaliyo Djannis *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) - Ann Gella, Coruscant Female, Gungan Female *Stormrise (2009) - Additional Voices *Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins (2000) - Yukihotaru *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *Too Human (2008) - Hel *WildStar (2014) - Avra Darko, Ekose Female *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Valara *Bloody Roar: Primal Fury (2002) - Shina *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Ultimecia *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Ultimecia *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Ultimecia *Metal Gear Solid (1998) - Sniper Wolf, Computer Voice *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) - Sniper Wolf, Computer Voice *Vampire Hunter D (2000) - Leila Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (79) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (12) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2020. Category:American Voice Actors